oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Strozza P. Giotti
(ウテウテの実) | dfename = Shoot-Shoot Fruit | dfmeaning = Firing, Open-Fire | dftype = Paramecia }} Strozza P. Giotti, often called Giotti or just Gio, is the last survivor of the Strozza Mafia Family, a former enforcer and combatant for the family as the seventh son of the head of the family, and Captain of the newly formed Omerta Pirates. As a member of the Strozza family, he grew up with a strict code of morals and ethics that only he understands. Currently, he is traveling across the New World as a pirate and trying to rebuild his shattered life. As the current user of the Ute Ute no Mi, Gio is a Firing Human. Appearance Gio is a 'normal' sized human standing just over six feet tall, lanky and physically strong through a life of terrorizing shopkeepers and training. Gio dresses immaculately at all times, believing that clothes make the man, and keeps himself cleanshaven and proper. His face is sharp and angular, his eyes quietly intense and always focusing on his target. He wears a single jade hoop in his ear. Personality Gio is a driven and hungry man who is plagued by his failures in life. As the last surviving member of the Strozza Family, his first and last priority is growing the family through recruitment and fame. He also is a selfish man who dreams of bringing himself higher than anyone else had dreamed of in his family. To this end, he will doggedly hunt those he deems worthy of joining his family, poaching other pirate crews of members and resources to recruit with. To his enemies, Gio will bring the full force of his strength to bear against them, and thinks nothing of overkilling his enemies and the area around them in general, as well as all their friends, neighbors, relatives, dogs and cats, and anyone else who may hold a grudge. To his friends, he is a stalwart ally who would never betray those who have earned his respect and brotherly love. Gio has a habit of sending flowers to the friends and family of those he is trying to recruit, as he assumes they will disagree with anyone joining a Mafia family and sends them as a warning to not stand in his way. He has a seemingly endless supply of bottled cola hidden on him at all times, which he is constantly drinking or offering to friends and enemies alike. History Giotti was born the seventh son of the last head of the Strozza Family and was raised to believe that the family was everything. He was trained to be a soldier and enforcer, following his brother's orders to the letter. However, his entire family and powerbase was killed in a raid while he was away, leading most to believe he is somehow responsible. He neither confirms nor denies this. Sometime in his early life, he was fed the Ute Ute no Mi, turning him into a Firing Human. Currently, he is traveling the early parts of the new World both seeking riches, family, and territory, as well as fleeing whoever is attacking his family. As the Captain of the Omerta Pirates, Gio is actively seeking a new family. Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Gio has eaten the Ute Ute no Mi, becoming a Firing Human. With the powers of his fruit, Gio can turn anything he touches into a firearm and can fire his weapons with willpower alone. The range, power, and style of firearm that the item turns into is controlled by the base material, making larger items slower and more powerful, while smaller things will be faster, lighter, and generally weaker. At first, he could only fire simple concussive beams with his powers, but like most users, once significantly trained, he could alter the effects to be bullets, beams, or other types of ammunition, also corresponding to whatever he is using to fire. Haki Giotti has been heavily trained in Armament Haki and Observation Haki. He is able to utilize both haki styles into his combat abilities, effectively becoming a one-man firing squad. References